dantesinfernofandomcom-20200214-history
Dante Alighieri
:"At the midpoint on the journey of life I found myself in a dark forest, for the clear path was lost" ''-Dante'' Dante Alighieri (1166-1191) was the mortal who transverse the 9 circles of Hell, in order to reclaim his love, Beatrice, from Satan. Childhood Dante's childhood was a difficult one. His father was a greedy alcoholic who would physically abuse Dante and his mother, steal from the poor, and use there money to "entertain" friends. With these traumas, along with the death his mother believing she died of a fever when she actually commited suicide, his future was greatly affected, making him similar to his father in several ways. The Crusades Dante was a veteran of the Third Crusade who along with his best friend Francesco. The two were present at the capturing of Acre, but Dante was shock when he learned they to "babysit the filthy heretics" while King Richard negotiated for the True Cross. During this time, a slave girl offered "comfort" in exchange for her and her brother's freedom to which Dante reluctantly accepted the offer. against Francesco's objection, Dante slaughters all the prisoners, believing it was their mission to kill the "heretics" and "there is no shame" since "their souls are already lost". when King Richard descovered this, he demanded the one responsible step forward. Francesco takes the fall for his "brother", and is sent to be hung, leaving Dante to flee During a raid on Acre by Saladin's forces, several of the prisoners escaped. Dante quickly killed them and continued to a courtyard. There an assassin stabbed him in the back, which lead to the appearance of Death who stated Dante's punishment for his sins. Dante was confused and shocked at this, as the bishop assured the crusaders they were absolved of their sins for fighting in the Crusades. Death said Dante would spend eternity in Hell with the souls he had ruined, this motivated him to pull the knife from his back and challenge the Grim Reaper. Dante and Death did battle during which, he stole Death's scythe and "killed" him. The revelation of these events led to Dante return home, during which he sowed a tapestry to his chest (as a form of Mortification of the Flesh) depicting his life to act as a reminder of his sinful past. Return After three years of fighting, Dante finally returned to Florence with Death's Scythe hoping to redeem himself someway. When he arrived at his home, Dante found his Father and Beatrice murdered. As Dante knelt beside her, Beatrice appeared as a spirit along with a black human-like creature, after a short talk the creature takes Beatrice to hell. Dante gave chase, fighting undead minions from Hell, and arrived at a church. Inside he found Beatrice being tortured on a pedestal, asking why Dante broke his promise. After she disappeared, Dante was blessed with Beatrice's holy Cross and suddenly found the entire church falling apart. After fighting more of Hell's minions, Dante arrived at The Gates of Hell and encountered Virgil. Dante was told that Beatrice called for Virgil to help Dante, and gave him his first spell. Dante then fought a massive beast, and used it to open the Gates and began his journey into Hell. The Nine Circles Once Dante opened the Gates of Hell, he runs toward a demon/ship hybrid named Charon. When Dante enters Charon he fights more minions of hell, hijacks another beast, uses it to tear Charons head off and throw it off into a distance and escapes the crashing ship. He than arrived at Limbo where King Minos Judge of Death lived. King Minos and Dante fight ending with Dante sticking Minos' tounge on his torture wheel, spinning it and making his face split in half. Dante enters into Lust seconds later where Cleopatra and her lover/slave Marc Antony are. Dante and Beatrice see eachother once more, but she is soon to be married to Lucifer (the black human-like creature from before). She is dressed up in a hellish dress with make up allover her face. The two disappear and Dante goes to fight Cleopatra. Dante and Cleopatra fight as she sends out minions from her breasts to fight him, but it ends with Dante setting her on fire. He reaches to the top of the hurricane tower where he fights Marc Antony. In the end, Marc dies and Cleopatra follows shortly afterwards. Gluttony is a very short circle, Dante fights Cerberus, a three headed worm like creature at the very beginning. Dante is able to kill Cerberous by slicing off each of Cerberus' heads one at a time, the middle always being the last. Soon after Dante fights a large group of minions and worm demons, kills them all then arrives into Greed. In Greed, Dante travels through several obstacles, such as wall climbing, swinging on vines, hordes of minions of all kinds (several times), hijacking a beast, and destroying the Wheel of Fortune. Eventually Dante finally see's his dad once more for the last time. After death, Dante's father was sent to hell. Lucifer has warped Alighiero into a obese monster and promised him 1000 years free of torment and a horde of gold if he does one thing; murder his own son. Confronting his son as he enters the Fourth Circle, Alighiero is later defeated by Dante who then absolves him. Dante enters Anger, goes through a few obstacles, fights a few hords, and travels the River of Styx but what is unknown to Dante is that when he travels across the River, the boat he actually uses is really Phleygas's arm. When Dante finds out he almost falls off but uses his Scythe in time to land on higher ground. Phleygas becomes angry because of this and attacks but unlike the other circles, Dante did not fight the boss, instead Dante fights a hord of his minions. During Dante and Phleygas's fight, Dante see's Beatrice and Lucifer once more and Dante's promise with Beatrice is revealed. Beatrice eats three magical seeds that transform her into a demotic creature, she grows several hundred feet, and then makes out with Lucifer disappearing shortly afterward. Soon after, Dante takes control of Phleygas and uses him to open the gates of the lower parts of Hell and enters Hersey. And just like the other creatures he hijacks, Phleygas is killed. Heresy is full of obstacles, hords, and everything else. Nothing happens here except Dante does not encounter any major bosses of some sort. At the end though, Hersey starts to collapse on itself forcing Dante to leave the circle more quickly then usual. And he lives. Dante instantly enters the seventh circle, Violence. Violence is a burnt up forest with poisonous plants. It is here where Dante see's his mother for the first time since he was a child. His mother looks like more prisoners of hell, boney, dried up looking, oily, but she somehow is fused with a tree. Virgle comes to Dante and tells what has happened to her in her time of hell. Dante than has a flash back about his mom, he cries infront of her grave stone, his dad tells him she died of a fever, and was just too weak to handle much more of it. His mom then tells Dante that she took her life because she could no longer live with her husband. Dante absolves her and moves on. Dante eventually exits the burnt forest and enters what looks like an area in the desert that was once filled with stone palaces is now just ruins. Completing more challenges, Dante finally see's his old Crusade friend Francesco. Francesco has now mutated in several ways such as having half a head made out of a plant, and skin tearing showing muscles and veins. Francesco is angry with Dante, blaming him for what has happened to him. Dante tries to talk to him and listen but it is no good and is forced to fight and kill his old friend. Dante eventually kills Francesco by removing a sword impaled into his heart, and the two briefly talk about the lies they listened to during their time at the crusades. When Francesco dies, Dante absolves him. Dante eventually descends to Fraud, where he meets Beatrice. Beatrice, enraged at Dante makes go through ten trails all verying in many ways. After the trails, Dante says "I give up on this journey. I belong here... in Hell". Dante then asks for forgiveness and presents Beatrice her cross. Beatrice then becomes absolved and Gabriel the Angel appears. Gabriel tells Dante he has almost redeemed himself, before disappearing. Dante descends into the final circle, Treachery. Dante defeats Lucifer, only to have him split open his stomach to reveal his true form, a wingless demon. Dante defeats him and just before Dante ensures the killing blow, Lucifer tells him to look at something. Dante is shown being stabbed in the back by someone back in Acre, he's dead. Once Lucifer shows him this Dante retaliates and says he has absolved many souls on his journey, he yells for them to absolve him. All the souls Dante absolved appear and reseal Lucifer in his tomb, and absolve Dante. Ending Dante reappears naked in front of Beatrice in an empty land, he takes her hand and in a flash of light you see Dante standing in front of a beautiful mountain top. Dante then rips the cross of his chest and throws it on the ground, where it turns to dust, and transforms into a tiny snake demon, and you hear Lucifer laughing before you see the word: "to be continued". Trivia *The real Dante Alighieri was born May/June 1265 and died September 13/14, 1321. In the game, he died around May 1290 during the Crusade. *Dante's name means "having a long life". It is also a shorter name for Durante, which was his real first name. *Dante Alighieri was an actual historic person. In reality, he was an Italian poet, though in the game, he is a Crusader. *"Inferno" is the first part of Dante Alighierie's three part epic, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Divine_Comedy The Divine Comedy,] which also includes "Purgatorio" and "Paradiso," detailing Dante's journey through Hell, Purgatory, and Heaven. *In the game, Dante enters the Inferno to rescue Beatrice. In the poem, it's a journey of understanding. Dante wrote The Divine Comedy after being exiled from Florence in 1302 for being part of a rival political faction. The Epic is an allegory, and contains numerous references to the political situations in Florence at the time, as well as Dante's own inner struggles. Category:Characters